


A new place, A new start

by Pr0blematicWriterWritesForFun



Category: DSMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst fic, Panic Attacks, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade, Trauma, dragon hybrid OC, if I were to join the dreamSMP, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr0blematicWriterWritesForFun/pseuds/Pr0blematicWriterWritesForFun
Summary: A DSMP fanfiction no smut, but a ton of angst, and comforting fluff
Relationships: None





	A new place, A new start

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this story! This is my characters lore if I were to join DreamSMP

As Greyson runs through the forest he become exhausted before seeing several bright lights going into the sky, changing colors. They begin to relax and start walking toward the lights going into the sky, only to come across a castle, a rainbow flag at the very top

Grey pauses, looking around to see for any danger, once he feels safe he continues on, walking through the tall grass. He stops at the outer gatehouse before walking into the castle walls, eventually walking into the ‘door’ to the main part of the castle, looking back and forth and sees a figure sitting on a throne, crown on his head, sunglasses on his face. Grey backs away for a second before realizing that the man is asleep, and walks up to the throne sitting down on the floor leaning against the wall and falls asleep

Grey awakes a few hours later to someone shaking them and eventually recognizes them as the man who was sitting on the throne 

“who are you and why are you here?” The man says when they realize that the other is awake 

“I’m.. sorry... I shouldn’t have just come in unannounced, however... you were asleep...” Grey says, cautious with his words, but slightly scared. 

“I should probably introduce myself I’m Eret, and I’m the king of DreamSMP” the man now known as Eret says, reaching out to shake my hand 

I stand up and begin shake his hand “Greyson, Greyson Dragonborn, but you can call me Grey” I smile at Eret doing my best to stay calm

“You seem chill Grey.. do you need a place to stay?”

“Y-Yeah.. kind of.. I’m a traveler and.. I haven’t been out this far”

“I’ll get you a room to stay in, but for now you can stay in the room in the attic” Eret says

‘It seems fine...’ Grey thinks, they are scared but Eret seems safe..

__

__

_they are safe.. **right..?** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I will make another chapter as soon as I can!
> 
> If the next chapter is already out when you are reading this there will be panic attacks and past traumas in the next chapter (this is not a vent fic it’s just for my character)
> 
> eat, drink water, and if you take meds and haven’t taken them today, remind yourself to do so tomorrow!


End file.
